How Words Scar
by KeeshIScrazy
Summary: As of late, our favorite Frenchman has been very stressed out. But what will happen when a girl shows up at his house? What secrets will be revealed, and how will he explain the wonders of reproduction? Humans names used. Most likely no relationships. OC used. Rating do to change.
1. How it started

**The fantabulous me does not own hetalia (DON'T RUB IT IN). Nor do eye own "I am" by John Clark. **

* * *

It was a cold night in Paris. Francis, or as you know him France, just got out of a world meeting and was walking up the beautiful streets of his capital to his house.

_At least in was at my home, _thought the Frenchman. He really didn't like the meetings. They never got any work done (sort of his fault, not like he'll admit that), and frankly, he had more important things to do then to watch his colleagues release sexual tensions. With the inflation and Algeria claiming her independence, he had been really pooped out. This had made the poor country overworked and extremely cranky, which made everything worse for him. He hadn't made a perverted joke since god knows when! And that is saying something, this is Francis folks.

_Why can't the world just love, all you need is love! Gah! Now I am thinking about trashy Anglettere's song!_ **(A/N. All you need is Love by the Beatles. Poor France can't say his favorite sentence without his rivals' song coming to thought).**

Rounding the corner, he saw his house. It wasn't as fancy and elegant than some of the other countries. It was a city house close to the center of the city. It had two floors (not counting the attic). It was made of brick, and had a wooden roof. The small stone walkway leads its way to a mahogany door with a little girl in front of it- Wait. A little girl?

_Pourquoi est elle sortir si tard? __Elle doit être au moins sept! _As the confused nation came closer to his humble abode, he saw that he was right about the girls' age. She had curly brown hair that went down to the waist of her short body. She was wearing greys, and as the male was at the steps, he saw her clothes were very ragged. She was holding onto a small green blanket in her sleep as though her life depended on it. Francis gasped when he say many bruises and cuts, waking the child.

"O-oh! Bonjour sir! Désole ! J-je will move right away! "Squeaked the girl, trembling either with fear or cold, France really couldn't tell.

"C'est d'accord! You didn't do anything wrong, non?" said Francis, patting the child's head as he sat down on the cold steps.

The girl stiffened when he said that, making him extremely curious about the girl. _What did she do? Where are those injuries from? Where is SHE from?_ A billion questions a second were popping into his head as he sat on the steps, both of them staring forward into the dark street. The French nation needed some answers, it's not like he wanted to be arrested for having a kid on his steps when they are supposed to be home. He coughed awkwardly then spoke, still looking forward, "So… where are your parents, if it's fine to ask?"

As he said it, he immediately regretted it. Next to him, he started to hear sniffles, and he could fell the girl shake. Acting on instinct, Francis wrapped his arms around her, cradling her cold body in his warmth. The girl leaned into his chest, letting her delayed tears fall. They stayed in this position for a while, neither of them moving, the Frenchman whispering comforting words as she cried into his muscly chest. **(A/N no eye am not attracted to him, eye just imagine all the males with six pacts…).** Eventually, the child's breathing evened, and she looked up at the worried country, showing her golden eyes for the first time in god knows when.

France looked into the girls' eyes, not expecting the color but said "Vous avez de beaux yeux"

She expected the man to run away, she expected him to call her the devil, she expected horrible things, but she did not expect him to say that. Not at all. _Maybe this homme is ok,_ she thought smiling slightly. _Can I live with him? Maybe he won't mind. Maybe I don't have to go back! _

The girl looked down at the man's watch. _C'est so late! _Noticing the youth's action, Francis looked down at his watch and he too was amazed at the time …

"C'est minuit! Come on, you can stay here and we will figure everything out in the morning, or should je say later today." Spoke Francis, opening the door, holding it open for the child. She stepped into the estate with shaky legs, holding onto the tiny blanket. Francis then took the seven year olds hand and lead her down the hall, not to a bedroom, but to the restroom. Seeing the sleepy child's confusion Francis explained "Je think that we should patch up some of those cuts before turning in, non?"

The nation turned on the light, lead the girl into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. Opening the many cabinets, the Frenchman began his search for bandages and disinfectant, skillfully keeping the many explicit items away from the youngster's line of site. After five minutes of this, the male had finally had found everything he needed, and turned back to the girl (who was sitting in a fetal position on the loo, very nervous).

"Ma cherie, do you think you could take off your shirt just for a moment, je need to make sure you didn't get any cut there."

The girl shook her head furiously, blushing a red a deep as a rose. _Ah, she is so cute! And now I am thinking like Antonio… _ The Frenchman sighed and crouched down to her level, staring straight her eyes. "Je promets que je ferai aussi rapide que possible. Je just need to make sure that you don't have any cuts." Stated Francis, half pleading with the child. After a few moments silence the girl gave a slight nod, and started to take of her dingy grey shirt, wincing as she did do. As it turned out, Francis was right about her having cuts under her shirt. He immediately started to patch up the girls scratches, starting at the front, and steadily making his way to her back.

_Don't see it, please don't see it_ pleaded the girl. Unfortunately for the seven year-old, some things about our past you can't hide. She heard the man gasp in horror; she knew what made him do so. She remembered the names, the kicking, everyone she trusted blaming her for the one thing she couldn't help; living. _I am NOT the devil. I AM NOT! _She was not aware that Francis had finished and had put her shirt back on, or that he had enveloped her in a hug watching her intently, as she stared into space.

"Ma cherie, what happened" Francis whispered not really asking the question to her, more to the air. The girl snapped back into reality, bringing more tears as the Frenchman squeezed her frail body for the second time that night. Before he knew it, the youngster was asleep in his arms, exhausted from her long night. He sighed and picked her up to bring her into a guestroom, being careful not to disturb her sleep or to drop her blanket. Francis gently placed the slumbering child onto the bed, tucking her in lightly. He was about to place the small blanket, but started to observe it more closely as his fingers brushed against small stiches. It was probably a baby blanket, judging by the size of it. It was also made of a thin fleece and was very dirty. The one thing that caught his eye was the embroidery on the fabric. It had simple patterns along the edges, nothing fancy, but in the lower right hand corner, in very small script, so small that Francis doubted that England could make words that small, it said:

_**I am: yet what I am none cares or knows, **_

_**My friends forsake me like a memory lost; **_

_**I am the self-consumer of my woes, **_

_**They rise and vanish in oblivious host, **_

_**Like shades in love and death's oblivion lost;**_

_** And yet I am, and live with shadows tost **_

After the poem was a hastier phrase. It was in an area in the blanket that was very worn, as though if the phrase had been replaced very often. Looking closely at the phrase, the nation realized it was one word, no, one name. _ The girls name!_ Excited that he had finally had a name to place with the slumbering child, Francis placed the blanket on the girl, (who had immediately grabbed hold of her blanket in her sleep) and kissed her on the forehead. He backed out of the room, but not without mumbling…

"Bon nuit, Constance, ma petit fluer... "

* * *

***le gasp* What will happen? eye don't know really to tell you the truth... eye have a basic idea that eye am going off, so bear with the fantabulous me please! All mysteries will be revealed, don't worry! **

**Eye would REALLY like criticism on this, eye really don't pay attention in English, so eye really don't know how to write all that well in a "scholarly" perspective. That would be great! Also this is my first story with chapters, so... yeah, you have been warned, and eye have my pie, so we're good!**

**Keesh **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Several Years Later

**Chapter number 2! Woohoo~ **

**Eye don't own hetalia, but you probably know that...  
**

**START READING ALREADY!**

* * *

"_Hello __pretty. My my, what beautiful eyes you have. I would like to keep them after I'm through with you. Of course, you could save yourself if you wanted to…_"

Constance sat up abruptly in her bed, shaking as she felt the brand on her back. It was so many years since that had happened, but it still brought fear inducing nightmares and flashbacks. Grabing her blanket, Constance got out of her bed and mad her way to the kitchen with reluctant legs. She opened the door, and was greeted with the glorious smell of freshly made crepes and fresh fruit.

"Good morning ma petit fluer." Yawned Francis, flipping a crepe with ease as he looked up at Constance.

"Papa, je suis une adolesant" said the teen, rolling her eyes as she sat down in one of the chairs, helping herself to a crepe overfilled with raspberries. "Did you get any whipped cream?"

"Huh? Oh, oui. C'est in the fridge" Constance gave a yawn then proceeded to make her way to the refrigerator. "If you use up that bottle, you are going to be in un heap of trouble". Constance hit him with her blanket at that. "That was a onetime thing! Gilbert dared me!" Both of them were giggling at that.

"Papa, why are you up so early anyway? You never get up early." Asked the now red stained girl.

"That je could ask to you aussi ma fluer," Stated Francis as he sat down next to his adoptive daughter. He started to wipe off Constance's face with a napkin, much to the teens dismay. After a few moments of struggling, the Frenchman had seceded to wipe off the raspberry juice from the girls face, bringing a blanket to the face again.

"Je asked first, so you answer first" declared Constance, picking up a raspberry, then tossing it in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"There is a meeting today. Sadly je had to host it this time, so therefore je has to be there early, to my displeasure. Elle suce les boules. Et toi ?"

Constance gulped, hoping Francis would let it sly. Apparently not. "I had the dream again... Damn! Why can't I just let it go? It was like, forever ago!" She looked at her father, yellow eyes ablaze with anger and hurt. "Je suis tout simplement trop faible ? "

Constance looked down at her mountain of "the fruit form heaven" as she put it, not feeling hungry anymore. She felt a soft yet firm hand tilt her head up, and golden met blue. Francis looked her straight in the eye as he said. "Je never want you to speak like that about yourself again. You are not low at all, you are strong. Anyone would have given in, but you didn't. Now stop looking so très mal. It doesn't suit toi." Francis got up from his seat and stretched as he brought their plates to the sink, rinsing them. "By the way, do you still have that dress je bought you?"

Constance looked up, her usual laid back demeanor coming back "Oui, what about it?"

"Could you put it on? Since I'm bringing you to the meeting, you need to look nice."

Constance stared at Francis, her mouth agape. She was going to the meeting? After many years of begging to come with him, he just decided to bring her out of the blue like that? Francis seemed to pick up her confusion, "Je forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well a certain Spaniard who will remain nameless decided to compare you to Romano, and my other colleagues forgot about you and are now insisting on seeing you. C'est pas un problème. "

Constance's mouth became unstuck. "Not a problem huh? You do remember that I hate crowds with a burning passion, pardon le pun? And you said a lot of the other people are scary as hell!", she went on an small rant, trying to disguise her excitement knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it if she started to jump up and down like she wanted to.

"That never stopped you before, now did it? Now change out of those clothes. Je suis pas letting you to introduce yourself to my colleagues in those." Constance looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her favorite fluffy black pajama's with roses on the legs. On top of that was a black tank top with Snoopy on the front and a zip up gray hoodie from Prussia that says "Bask in My Awesomeness".

"What's wrong with what I am wearing? Je wears this all the time, and you never say anything about it!"

"This meeting is pretty formal; everyone has to wear either suits or dresses. Even je suis dressing up."

"Can I at _least _choose my stockings?" pleaded Constance, flashing her infamous puppy-dog face. _Stay strong Francis. You can do it!, _Francis thought to himself as the 13 year old started to whimper, pulling his one true weakness all together. "Amende. Pas de zombies" Constance then cheered, yelling "Je t'aime papa!" over her shoulder as she ran to her room. Once inside, she started her morning routine at lightning speed, not wanting to be late. She muttered to herself the entire, making sure she didn't miss one thing:

"Showered last night, so check. Sun screened, check. Teeth brushed, check. Hair brushed, check. Pencils, pens, paper, journal, raspberries, sunscreen in bag… check, check, check, check, I'll get those on the way out, check. Sun screened again, check. Now to just get dressed…"

She turned to her closet, taking out the dress that Francis bought her. It was white on the top, and washout to black at the bottom. It also covered her back well, for which she was grateful. She slipped it on, and then proceeded to scavenge her closet, looking for some stockings that would be "appropriate attire" as her father says. After five minutes and a mountain of clothing that would rival Mount Blanc later, Constance emerged from her room wearing rainbow stockings and clutching her blanket and art bag as she went back to the kitchen.

"Très bien. Here are your raspberries, try not to get the juice everywhere, s'il te plait," stated Francis, picking up his briefcase as he said that. He looked over his daughter, taking in the aspects of her outfit. "Wait. Before we go…" Francis came up to Constance with a comb in hand and parted her bangs to the side, uncovering her eyes as he pinned them in place with some hair clips. "Now we can see those beaux yeux." He really didn't like it when his daughter hid behind her hair, so this was a regular occurrence for the two. Sometimes Antonio and Gilbert did it too, to Constance's constant annoyance. **(A/N. See what eye did there?) ** But she did still try to get away with it, not like that happened very often.

"Are we ready?" asked Constance, sighing in defeat as her hair was flipped off her eyes, exposing them the harsh glare of the sun through the window.

"Oui, let's go ma fluer," said Francis, grabbing onto the teens hand as they made their way towards the World Meeting. This is going to be interesting…

* * *

**Kinda a filler... oh well! The world meeting is next, that's going to take awhile to write. Also, if you are actually reading this, eye am going to camp pretty soon and won't be able to update soon. I'll try my hardest though! **

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Keesh  
**


	3. Bad timing for a Flashback

**Eye hate writers block with all my being. It took me ages to do this! Anywho...**

**Eye apologize in advance for my bad writing! (#_#)  
**

**Sadly, eye don't own this fantabulous anime, and frankly, why would you think that?!**

* * *

"Toni! Gil! I haven't seen you in ages!" cried the teenager as she glomped the two men that were standing next to the doorway, making it hard for them to breathe and Francis to burst out into laughter.

"It was only three days… could you stop turning my awesomeness blue" gasped Gilbert.

"Constance! How's mi pequeño frambuesa?" chuckled an ever sunny Spain, ruffling Constance's hair as soon as she let them breathe.

"Fantastic. Why is no one here? I thought this was a meeting!" Constance exclaimed, looking all over for the non-present nations.

"Je vous ai déjà dit. We needed to get here early to set up, they will start getting here in a half an hour or so." Stated Francis, bemused by his daughters behavior. She never was this happy before.

"Oh. Je knew that." Constance was slowly slipping back into her usual semi-depressing self, as the three personifications went into conversation, not listening at all to the perverted jokes as she went off to her own world, grasping her blanket as she started to daydream…

_The dungeon was freezing. Blood was oozing out of my frail five-year-old body, as I couldn't do anything to stem the flow, seeing as my hands were chained above my head. The rats where crawling all over me, hissing whenever I moved, showing their red teeth. _

_Light poured into the room, making the rats run and me to cower into the corner. I closed my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen to me. The clicking of boots came, slowly making their way down the steps and towards my broken form. The person seemed to have slowed down time, drawing his footsteps out so minutes went by before the next click..._

_"Are you surprised I came back so soon? I have only five minutes until I have to leave, and I thought I should spend it with my favorite devil…"_

"…Hey Constance… Helloooooooooo~ Anyone in there?" Said Antonio, waving his hand in front of her face.

No response.

"Earth to Connie! ¿Hola? La reunión está empezando!" he yelled, jumping up and down in front of the unresponsive girl, to no avail.

"Toni, let me try," said Prussia. Spain stepped to the side, letting his companion approach her. Gilbert examined her for a second, almost like an art critic. Then, in one fluid motion, he tugged the blanket from her grip, jolting her back into the world as she punched the first thing in sight (which happened to be Spain).

"WHERE'S MY BLANKET?! SOMEONE STOLE MY BLANKET! Quelqu'un d'appeler les caps! There is a blanket on the loose and he's climbing in your wind—"her yelling came to a pause as Gilbert threw the blanket onto her head with a smirk. Constance emerged from the sea of green with a scowl. "Not. Cool."

"Well the meeting is starting, and you refused to get out of your La-La Land."

"That doesn't mean you can take my blanket— What? The meeting is starting?" Constance's face went pale and she started to back up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um—I just realized that I need to go to the bathroom, so, um, yeah…" Constance stuttered, trying to make up an excuse as she backed away from the meeting room. To her disappointment…

They didn't buy it.

Both the adults grabbed on to her arms and starting to drag her towards the conference room, making her scream and flail so that it was ten times harder to bring her in.

"Constance, you're making this harder than it has to be." Huffed a red faced Antonio.

"No-no-no-no-no- NO—What if they hate me then stone me to death or throw me in a volcano or make me go through more torture—" Prussia slapped a hand over her mouth and muffled her protests as they got into the room. After seeing that she was in a sea of faces, she immediately was silenced by those unrelenting stares that they were giving her. After a few moments of silence Gilbert was satisfied that she wouldn't start blubbering again and lifted his hand off her mouth. Constance then beat them up with her blanket, only stopping when her father called her name.

"Constance, can you come over here, s'il te plait." He was beckoning her toward a chair right next to his at the head of the table. Feeling the lump in her throat, she gulped and made her way to her father. Every eye was on her, and she started to walk while staring intently at the floor. The carpet was beige, and had little golden vines running throughout the fuzz. It seemed like her father chose the carpet.

Once getting to her spot, she sat down gingerly, still looking at the floor. The meeting then commenced, leaving her extremely bored as the countries fought, about world politics. Taking her sketch book out of the bag, she started to draw the first thing that came to her mind. It happened to be Snoopy holding a lightning bolt. Then her dad started to get in a very heated discussion with a blonde man with ginormous eyebrows. The discussion escalated into a fist fight rather quickly, shocking her. _Why is my dad fighting like that? I never knew he could fight!_ Constance stared in horror as 'Eyebrows' as she christened him, started to strangle her father. Acting on instinct, she shot up from her chair and onto the back of the father-attacker, making them both fall onto the floor.

"Bloody hell, get off me!" said the man

"C'est ma fille," chuckled Francis as his daughter got off his back, ruffling her hair.

Then man got up as well and stared at her, making her panic and stare at the rug again. "So that's you're infamous daughter then, Frog."

"Oui, Anglettere, this is Constance." Said France, giving Constance a sideways hug as she stared at the floor with her fists clenched.

"Hello then, Constance, my name is Arthur, but you can call me Britain." Said Arthur with his hand outstretched, clearly wanting a handshake. But Constance was wrapped up in her own world. ..

_They dragged me out by my hair; the ground giving me scrapes all over. They threw me against a wooden pole in the middle of a large stone patio, and then started to chain me extremely tightly to the top of it, ignoring the cries of pain that came out of my mouth…_

"Constance?"

_…I watched as the soldiers threw sticks of all sizes around me, as I wept silent tears. One of them noticed me, grinning evilly as he smacked me hard across my face, making a couple of my teeth fall out. They fished placing faggots just as the villagers started to sit in the stands. At seeing me they started to chant;_

_"Witch!"_

_"To Hell with you, vile demon!"_

"Constance!"

_They didn't stop until the executioner came in, demanding silence._

_"Constance Redway, you have been sentenced to burning by the stake for the crime of witchcraft. Do you have any last words?" said the executioner._

_"… Why? Why would you take away someone's life before it even got stared? I'm five, and I have never harmed a living thing in my life—"_

_"Silence! Do not deny the truth witch! Prepare to burn!" he grabbed a torch from someone in the crowd and walked towards me. He crouched down and lit the wood taking time to make sure that they lit._

_ "Father…" I whispered, terrified by the flames that started to strengthen and creep towards my feet._

_"You are not my child"_

_Then the flames started to eat me alive…_

_"_Snap out of it!"

Constance's eyes snapped open, greeting her with her father's worried face leaning over her and Toni and Gilbert standing right next to him with the same expression. She let out a moan of pain as a killer headache started to pound at her skull. To add to the headache, she also felt light headed, nauseous, and just simply crappy. Taking Francis's outstretched hand; she shakily got up from the floor, and lost her balance, leaning on Gilbert for support.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" asked Spain

"Putain horrible "said Constance as she wiped her face, brushing away water from her flushed cheeks. _Was I crying in front of everyone?_

"Que s'est-il passé? "Asked her father as she tried to regain her footing, failing hopelessly.

"I don't know, one minute that dude with the gigantic eyebrows tried to shake my hand, the next thing I know I was being sentenced to death by the stake." She looked around the room, now noticing that it was completely empty except for the four of them. "Quelle heure est-till? "

"Es ist Mittag", Prussia replied in his native tounge, then switched back to English. "When you passed out, we got West to shout that it was time for lunch."

"Um… How long was I out anyway?"

"About 10 minutes…" Constance felt like Toni was not telling her something, but didn't really feel like pressing the subject since she half knew, half guessed what she was doing while her memories playing in her mind. It was kind of obvious.

"Let's go and find an awesome diner or something to get lunch. The awesomeness is starving! Kesesese~"

"Dummkoft", giggled the teen as the made their way out of the building

"Is that the only thing you remember from my awesome German lessons?!"

"I also remember a lot of swears…"

"Gil, you taught ma petite framboise, _swears!" _gasped Francis, dramatically putting a hand on his heart.

"Hey I fucking swear all the damn time!"

They all laughed and continued with their banter, ignoring the pulls of the past just for that moment in time...

* * *

**phew! that's off my chest! school is starting soon, so eye will probably update less frequently, with this story and the others****! Thank you to the smexy beasts that have bared with my mediocre writer skills, you guys are pretty close to being as awesome as Prussia! Thats about it... except if anyone feels like being a big help, if you have any advice on ending chapters, eye really need it!  
**

**_Keesh_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**


End file.
